choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
More About Choices
This page is meant to provide more information about Choices. Ranging from tropes used in books and some facts about them, to some interesting facts about the app itself and its community, this page will provide you with everything you need to know about Choices and more. If you are looking for interesting details, you can find them here. NOTE: All of the information that is gathered in this page is from TVTropes' page on Choices and its content. If you want to check more, please follow this link to the original source. Book Facts & Tropes This section is dedicated to the popular tropes the writers use in the books. In addition, you can find some facts related to the universe of a series/book or the characters. 'The Freshman Series' * Regardless of players' opinions, it's the most popular and profitable Choices story to date (even overall from Pixelberry Studios' projects). The Freshman alone has 4 books, 3 premium specials (a date with either Chris, Kaitlyn or James), 2 Halloween specials, and 1 Valentine special. It gets to the point that it has sequels titled The Sophomore, The Junior, and The Senior. * When The Junior was first released, there was a Book 1 next to it, implying that it was intended to span more than one book. However, fan backlash over its quality prompted the developers to wrap everything up into one book. *In October 2017, James's portrait was changed. Fans were not pleased. Many who had been dating him wanted to break up with him and even complained that Pixelberry should refund any diamonds that were spent on him. Base-Breaking Characters Trope. *Even Your Character gets this. While she's intended for fans to Self-Insert through her, the ones who treat her as her own character consider her a Black Hole Sue because the story always paints her as a nosy Control Freak obsessed with having a boyfriend and meddling in her friends' problems and she's never wrong in the conflicts. On the other hand, other fans love her because she is always a Nice Girl who is always trying to help her friends with their problems. *Many find Kaitlyn a great option for the romantic interest while others feel she is better suited to simply being Emily's BFF, while others find her too toxic to be either one, considering her an annoying selfish girl who doesn't think about consequences. In Book 3, she also gained more haters during her arc, painting her as a Creator's Pet when the story still makes Emily and her friends help save her grades without any other option. It doesn't help that she has committed several misdemeanours throughout the series such as underage drinking, breaking and entering, trespassing, an attempt at slander, vandalism, and fleeing the scene, yet got away with them. * After Kaitlyn's attitude in Book 3 turned off many readers, a good portion of her fans began shipping Emily and Becca as soon as the latter became available as a Love Interest. Ragtag Bunch of Misfits Trope *We have the Average Girl (Emily/MC), the Lovable Jock (Chris), the Party Girl (Kaitlyn), the Overemotional Artist (Abbie), the Asian and Nerdy guy (Tyler) and the Gay Best Friend (Zack). Later join the Non-Idle Rich Writer (James) and The Bad Boy with a Heart (Zig). *The new house in Sophomore has Author Avatar Emily/MC, Lovable Jock Student Council President Chris, Punk Lipstick Lesbian Kaitlyn, Quirky Camp Gay Friend Zack, and later Fallen Princess Becca moves in. 'The Crown & The Flame Series' TBA 'Most Wanted Series' *Despite being a major fan favorite in the fandom, Most Wanted is stated to be the least financially successful out of the three initial books. * The book is a spiritual sequel to Cause of Death, another game developed by Pixelberry when they used to work under EA Mobile and published on iOS. * The story has been in development hell for over 2 years since its release back in 2016. The writers promised a sequel that yet has to see the light of day. This garnered the attention of the fans who still until now voice their concern and anger every possible time. * Sam/Dave is the most popular couple among the fanbase despite the fact that Sam got 4 romantic options in the game. * While The Freshman is considered to be Pixelberry having a stubble over their last products, Most Wanted and The Crown & the Flame are the books that proved to the audience the company can write a novel that isn't focused on romance and having solid ongoing plots. * Decoy Protagonist Trope: One of these is at the start of the game just to teach new players the app's gameplay mechanics. An update allows you to choose who the unlucky character is. *''Shout-Out:'' ** In-Universe, Reza is a moderator on a forum for The Crown & the Flame. ** Early on, "Rise of the Maskmaker," a fictional movie about the events that took place in the first volume of Cause of Death, and "San Trobida", a fictional location appearing in Cause of Death, are mentioned. A Broken Base: * There is a large group of players who have become increasingly frustrated with Pixelberry's excuses to not work on a sequel, believing that they are owed a second book after more than two years have passed. There is another group who believes that the story wasn't that good to begin with, believe it was a poor move to reveal one of the main villains (John Tull) in the very first chapter and make it obvious he was a bad guy, and have stated they will be fine if the story never returns. 'Endless Summer Series' *Many fans complained that the showdown against Rourke in Book 3 Chapter 11 is this despite the very high threat Rourke poses. Especially since he had the Omega Mech, which he could've used on the Catalysts except Estela. *While Most Watnted is still on hiatus and The Crown & the Flame ended, many Choices fans consider it to be one of the best non-romance books the app currently has. *Book 3 is considered by many to be a low point in the series. Major complaints include the uneven pacing of the storyline, the introduction of unnecessary plot threads that were either dropped or quickly wrapped up with very little payoff, and the anticlimactic showdown against Rourke. *Most of the group has been involved in first-hand action through the forest, cave, against wild prehistoric creatures, and even to an active volcano. *While you can gain points with characters across chapters, certain chapters, especially with premium choices, are made specifically for gaining points with specific characters. For example, Chapter 7 gets you points with Craig and Zahra and Chapter 9 has a big chance to get points with Estela. **Book 2 has these in the catalyst idols that correspond to each of the party. Fan-Preferred Couple: *Most of the players who found out about Craig and Zahra's past are hoping they will get back together. They can be together as premium scenes. *After Diego hints that he is interested in one of the guys from the group, many fans started to either ship him with Raj or Craig. The fanbase migrated after Varyyn was introduced. They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character: *Most of Sean's storyline and character interaction is hidden behind Premium Choices, thus it makes the interaction with him much more shallow than the other Love Interest. Book 3 is the most blatant examples of this: He is the same person he was at the start of the series, is the only Love Interest whose secret wasn’t incorporated into the main plot and is the only character still struggling with the issues he came to the island with, in his Ember of Hope. *The Oryctoraptor, Guardian of the Deep, only appears in one chapter and has almost zero storyline/backstory compared to the other Island Guardians. 'General Facts (About the app and/or the community)' This section is meant to give more facts about the app itself and/or the community. '' * Several books were greeted with little enthusiasm upon their announcement but ended up being quite popular, the most prominent examples being Bloodbound, Desire And Decorum, and Ride Or Die A Bad Boy Romance. Inverted with Across The Void, which the fans eagerly anticipated but ended up being disappointed by. * After complaints that all the playable characters are law-abiding, The Heist: Monaco and Ride Or Die A Bad Boy Romance allow players to play as criminals (albeit of the lovable type), which was welcomed by players. Pixelberry also confirmed there will be a story released in 2019 in which the protagonist is a fugitive. * 'A Broken Base:' ** While some players agree that some content requires Diamonds, they are undecided where to draw a line to it. Also, there is a heated debate in the base on which story and content should be a Female Lead only and which one should be a Gender of Choice Lead story. Ironically, the majority of the fans agree that some of the best LIs and Romance options can be found in the Gender of Choice books. ** There are two distinguished groups in the base: Romance Fans & Non-Romance Fans. Romance Fans claim that the app should only focus on Romance and the other books in different genres such as Mystery, Horror, Fantasy... etc don't leave too much room for character and relationship development. On the other hand, the Non-Romance Fans complain that focusing too much on relationships and love interests will not allow the story to progress and that Pixelberry should expand the available content and experiment with other genres. Ironically, the two agree that there are some exceptions to this such as Open Heart, Bloodbound because the two books have a good story progression supported by a well developed and fledged cast of LIs and characters but they are not the only ones. ** The customization of the player character has sparked some debate. There are some players who find it unrealistic that all the female player character models are skinny and all the male player character models are muscular with bare chests and believe that there should be more body representation in Choices. Another group believes that there should be options for facial accessories such as glasses, earrings, or facial hair. The limited age range of player characters is also widely criticized, with almost all of them falling between high school age and young adult; a few are more ambiguous, but there are none who are clearly middle-aged or elderly. ** The controversial tweet posted by Pixelberry writer Luke Georgette, which he ended up deleting. In the said tweet, he expresses discontent with people who automatically labelled Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance as terrible before it was even released. Some players have voiced their support for Luke, given that the fandom has a tendency to label a story as good or bad based on its title or premise alone. On the other hand, some players have voiced their anger towards Luke and have stated that what he did was very unprofessional and that it damages Pixelberry's reputation. *While none of the stories are outright ripoffs, several are clearly inspired by existing franchises: ** ''The Crown & the Flame: A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones ** #LoveHacks: Single-people-in-the-city sitcoms, particularly Friends ** Nightbound: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries, and The Originals **''Hero: DC/Marvel series **Endless Summer: ''Lost **''Bloodbound: ''The Vampire Diaries, True Blood **''Ride or Die: ''The Fast and the Furious Category:Browse Category:The Freshman Category:The Crown & The Flame Category:Most Wanted Category:LoveHacks Category:Nightbound